


Forget Me Not

by Chocolatesandblood



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, demon!ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatesandblood/pseuds/Chocolatesandblood
Summary: Plagued by guilt and resentments, Ciel Phantomhive visits his widowed fiancée with last bid of goodbye.





	Forget Me Not

She was there where she had always been for the past few months. Sitting on her bed, her hands intertwined together while safely resting them on her lap. Her mouth is shut and closed. Her dull and emptied eyes are staring on the window, watching the endless horizon. It pierced Ciel’s heart to see the woman he had cherished the most, gloomy and still mourning. Her eyes that was once filled with radiance and happiness is now replaced with sorrow and despair. He had made her numb and emotionless.

“Elizabeth” Ciel spoke her name softer than he meant too. She turns her head slowly with both shock and fear.

There was hesitation but when she saw him, her eyes once again filled with uncontrollable mix of emotions. She opens her mouth to say something but it was closed again as her tears began rolling down on her pale cheeks.

“What are you doing with yourself?” Was the sentence Ciel said without thinking. Fourteen months they were separated from each other, the first thing he’s going to do is lecture her. It was very tender of him.

Elizabeth tries to comb her shaggy curly hair with her hands, attempting to appease Ciel. He watches how the way she moves her fingers had lost the gracefulness with it. She had been thin though still beautiful. She appears tired and restless like wanting to sleep for many years but failed to do so for countless times.

“You’re trying to kill yourself” Ciel said and stares at the black spots under her eyes. She raises her head and meet his gaze.

“Why did you left me?” Elizabeth’s eyes had stopped shedding tears. She stares at him with the look of hurt but furious at the same time.

“I thought you could move on after. You are strong, Elizabeth. You’re not supposed to be… like this”

Elizabeth, weak as she shows herself to be, is a very strong girl and nothing can ever make her shatter. Not even his death. He assured himself that before walking away after her last dance with Elizabeth before he claimed he died.

“What about you Ciel? Aren’t you supposed to be strong and undefeated too? Why did… you die?” Even though Elizabeth keeps on mourning for him, Ciel realized way too late that she had already accepted he died. She only needs a closure. An explanation. An acceptable reason.

‘Another lie to keep her happy’ he thought.

“My time ran out, Elizabeth. It was too late for goodbyes”

She shakes her head and smiles bitterly “You know you’re gonna die, didn’t you? That was why… you were odd that day… Those black clothes, fake smiles and…” _your red eye_ was left unsaid.

“Elizabeth” Ciel made sure to taste the sweetness and bitterness of her name with his lips for the last time “You’re not going to mourn for me forever, are you?”

Elizabeth smiled weakly. Her lips could hardly stretch “I love you Ciel. You are my everything. When you left, you also took that part of me with you. Now, there would always be missing with me. Something no one can ever replace and fill”

“Lizzy” Ciel, for the first time, called her by the name she had loved and adored. For a second, the gleam in her eyes had returned. Only for a second. “I hate to see you like this” His voice was hoarse and rusty “You can marry again. You can enjoy life again. Look at the world like you used to. Marry a man you would love more than me. Love him with all your heart and–”

“I can’t” she cried

Ciel walks toward her and caressed her cheek slowly. Her cold hands touching her warm still living skin.

“I love you” he said. The last truth he can give her. For the first time in forever, he embraces her. Although, it was her who warmed him. Part of him wanted to stay or wanted to keep Elizabeth with him forever. But a greater part of him wanted her to let go because Ciel is now a demon and she is a human, he can only bring nothing but danger to her.

Elizabeth smiles, contented. She hugs him back and it wasn’t happiness she feels. It was understanding.

“I’ll go to heaven soon, you know. You should let yourself be happy again so I’ll go up already”

He lies. That last lie he would tell her. He had supplied her lies all his life and always lead her to false hope and belief. So maybe this last time he would lie, it’s for her own sake.

_A closure, an explanation to keep her happy and satisfied_

Lizzy nodded and smiles. A smile from her heart and deeply closes her eyes. As she closes her eyes, she felt cold and tender lips touch hers. Until it fades, she closes her eyes.

The feeling never left as she wakes up. The coldness that touched her lips never left and even the voice of his beloved fiancé confessing his love. It was all she can kept after he died.

A mere vivid dream


End file.
